The instant invention relates generally to grooming devices and more particularly, to a pocket color comb.
Numerous grooming devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used on one's hair. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.